


Klaus & Caroline ● Can't Help Falling In Love

by xpersephonesx



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpersephonesx/pseuds/xpersephonesx
Summary: A simple and special gift for Morgan (and all of the fandom)!





	Klaus & Caroline ● Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestgrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/gifts).



HD, please + headphones

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to finally post this haha gift!  
> I loved doing that, I loved what was made for you and all the fandom.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, really.  
> Xoxo.


End file.
